Lugnut (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
If mighty Megatron were to command Lugnut to jump, the powerful Decepticon would be in the upper atmosphere long before his master could specify how high. In Lugnut's optics, bold, heroic Megatron embodies the Decepticon cause, and his devotion is total. It's easy to misinterpret Lugnut’s blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this is not the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, Lugnut does not care, for wise Megatron is brilliant enough for a thousand Decepticons. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else Biography Starscream Rule After Starscream took leadership of the Decepticons, after Megatron was killed and the cube was destroyed. Lugnut tells Wildfrost that Starscream have returned, Wildfrost ask for Megatron whereabouts. Starscream tells him that Megatron is dead, which is what he deserved. telling him that having Megatron dead is the best for them. Lugnut ask him if he's the only survivor, but Starscream states that others lived too, but could have died aswell right now. as Wildfrost is about to speak, Starscream punches him for not adressing him as Lord Starscream, Lugnut is confused, Starscream states that with Megatron dead, someone have to lead them. Lugnut ask what's his first order then. Starscream reveals it is to build a new Allspark, Wildfrost is about to say that its impossible, but tired of hearing it, Starscream grabs him and tosses him off the cliff. Starscream then looks at Lugnut and tells him that he knows its impossible but they are bringing Lockdown, so they could do a new cube, then he orders him to build a replica of the cube along the other Cons, he also reminds him to inform the rest of the Cons of his plan. after the new cube is built, Hound is attached to it and makes fun of Lugnut by calling him a Fatcon, which angers Lugnut. after the replica failed and Wildfrost turned everyone against, Starscream and his followers. Thrust, Cyclonus and Lugnut quickly left behind Starscream and went to space. Battle at Mission City Death Lugnut showed up in Mission City when the Autobots arrived and killed Bulkhead in the process and was able to defeat all Autobots. until he was killed by Longarm, while his lifeless body remained near a building, sparkfires which were caused by ramming Swindle in a building left and right fell into Lugnut hole on his chest reactivating his Spark. he stayed fighting on Mission city and attacked the F22 Raptors sent by NEST and told the other decepticons if they wanted to retreat or fight but most of them decided to retreat. he stayed on the city he also fought and defeated Moonracer and then was road attacked by Ratchet. this attack hit lugnut so hard that it ended his life for a second time. His remains were later thrown into the ocean, his remains were found by Ravage and Scalpel as they were searching for potential Decepticons to ressurect. they picked Barricade, Brawl and Frenzy instead. Relationships Friends and Allies *Starscream - Former master *Cyclonus - Ally *Thrust - Ally Enemies *Wildfrost - Ally turned enemy *Hound *Rollbar *Skids *Mudflap *Bulkhead *Ratchet - Killer *Jolt *Moonracer Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Starscream'' - CountRamsely ***''Arcee'' - CountRamsely **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - CountRamsely **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Lifeless body cameo) Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters